


Running Out Of Time

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex wants to spend more time with his boyfriend, but he just can´t seem to convince him to stay.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my first time writing Hamuligan so I hope I got them right. It is also mainy inspired by an actual thing that happened haha
> 
> I have also been gone for a very long time (I think almost a month?), because some stuff has happened since the last time I posted a fic. I just wasn´t in the right headspace to write and also hurt, because I was in a car crash, but I hope I will be able to get into writing more again. I can´t promise that, since there is still a lot of stuff on my mind, but I will try my best. Anyway, enjoy the fic :)

As soon as Hercules sits down next to him on the couch, Alex wraps himself around the other man, hiding his face in Herc´s t-shirt. He feels Hercules shifting under him and lets out an unhappy noise, refusing to move even an inch.

“You have to make everything difficult, don´t you?”, his boyfriend asks teasingly, and Alex lets out a noncommitting “mmf” sound.

After a bit of struggling, Hercules manages to get the blanket and wrap it around both of them. Alex sighs softly as his boyfriend brings his arms around him, a small smile appearing on his face when he feels him pressing a kiss to his hair. They stay like this for some time and Alex is once again amazed how easy it is for him to relax when he is with Hercules, something that he normally struggles with. He feels himself drifting off to sleep and struggles against it for a few moments, but then he just lets go.

He is a bit disorientated when he wakes up again, blinking into the sun, that´s streaming in through the window and shining right into his face.

“It´s incredible that you aren´t even fully awake yet and already pouting.”, Hercules says amused, raking his fingers through Alexander´s hair.

Alex turns his head and grins up at him. He stretches like a cat, before he leans up to kiss Hercules, who shifts a bit to make the kiss more comfortable.

“It´s actually good that you woke up, because I have to get ready.”, Herc says, after they have parted again.

Alex frowns, confused what Hercules means, before remembering that he had told him that he will meet his flatmates for dinner today.

“No, you don´t.”, Alex says, moving so that he is now seated in Hercules´ lap. “You can just stay here with me. I´m more fun.”

Herc laughs softly, but shakes his head.

“Baby, I know you´d like that, and believe me, I´d like that too, but you´ve had me the whole day and I promised my flatmates that we´d go to dinner tonight weeks ago.”

Alex sighs quietly and lets himself fall against Herc´s chest.

“But that´s so little.”, he mumbles. “And I spent like, half of the time sleeping.”

At that Herc lets out a small laugh, gently raking his fingers through the younger man´s hair.

“Alex, you didn´t even sleep for an hour, and we´ve been together since nine a.m., so a bit longer than two hours.”

Alex grumbles quietly, and still doesn´t make a move to get off Hercules´ lap.

“It wasn´t a lot of time.”, Alex insists. “Can´t you just say you feel sick?”

Hercules rolls his eyes and gently pushes Alex to the side, so that he can get up, even as the younger man tries to hold him back.

“They know that you are here, so they wouldn´t believe me.”

Alex watches Herc with a pout, as he walks over to the wardrobe to get dressed.

“Don´t look at me like that.”, Hercules says, without turning around.

“You don´t even know how I look at you.”, Alex complains, but he can´t help but smile a bit, at how good Hercules knows him.

“I do.”

A few moments later, Hercules turns back around to Alex, showing him a blue and white striped shirt.

“Should I wear this?”

Alex shrugs.

“Why don´t you ask your flatmates?”

Hercules lets out a long sigh and rolls his eyes.

“You are truly impossible.”

They get onto the train about half an hour later and they still have a few stops until Hercules has to get off, but Alex already misses him. He watches the other man lean against the wall next to the door, and when Herc notices Alexander looking at him, he gives him a warm smile and opens his arms. Alex hesitates the shortest of moments, before he walks over and lets himself fall into his boyfriend´s arms. Hercules brings his arms around him almost immediately and Alex lets out a soft sigh, basically melting against him. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Herc´s shoulder, thinking how absolutely perfect the other man is to hug. Alex hasn´t even noticed that he had closed his eyes, barely aware where they are.

“I don´t want you to get off the train.”, Alex mumbles after the first stop, and he feels Hercules laugh.

“I know, you have told me that before, baby.”

Alex lets out a huff, pressing himself even closer to the other man.

“What if I just don´t let go of you?”

Herc lets out a soft laugh and presses a kiss to the side of his boyfriend´s head.

“I definitely wouldn´t complain.”

They are silent for some time again, just enjoying being close to each other.

“I already miss you. So, so much.”, Alex whispers.

He feels Herc´s hold tighten around him.

“Yeah, I miss you too already, but we will see each other in two days.”

Alex sighs.

“I know, but that´s like an eternity away.”, Alex whines. “Can´t we see each other tomorrow?”

“Babe, you know that we both have to work.”

Instead of an answer, Alex lets out a huff, trying to press himself even closer to Hercules. He knows that they both have to work tomorrow, which means that they won´t even have time to text each other much, but it really isn´t something he wants to think about right now. Far too soon, Herc has to get off the train and Alex lets go of him reluctantly, pouting a bit. His boyfriend smiles softly at him and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“See you soon.”, he whispers against his mouth.

He takes a step back, waiting for the doors to open, and just as Herc is about to get off, Alex grabs his hand and presses one last kiss to his lips. Herc gives him a smile that looks a bit amused, but mostly full of love, and then he steps out of the train.

“I miss you.”, Alex says quietly, but Hercules seems to hear, because he turns around again and mouths “I miss you too”, before he gets swallowed up by the crowd and the doors close between them again.

Alex lets out a soft sigh, and walks over to one of the free seats, sitting down on it. He is incredibly happy that he got to spend the whole day with his boyfriend, but at the same time it makes him miss him even more. He looks at his phone to see what´s the time and finds a text from Hercules saying: “Already miss you, dinner will suck without you, baby xx”. He feels himself blushing a bit and answers that he misses him too and that the train ride sucks even more without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! I really hope you liked it and leave me a comment if you think I should write more Hamuligan and what you thought about it! You can request fics on my tumblr (whatdidimissjm) and buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm) if you want to support me, I would appreciate that a lot! 🤍


End file.
